monsterinmypocketfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock
Warlock is monster #51 from the Series 2 figures. With a points value of thirty, the figurine was available in all four neon colours. The Warlock is depicted as a man in evening dress, holding a cane in one hand and wielding a ball of magical energy with the other.Warlock was one of the few Series 2 monsters to appear in the tie-in media, and was a significant character. Legend of Warlock Warlock is a pejorative term derived from the Anglo-Saxon "wær" (faith) and "leogan" (to lie), wærloga. In Middle English, it became warlawer or warloghe, again, traitor or liar. This was clearly done in order to classify all pagans as blasphemers, and worthy of death. Warlocks could very well have been satan worshipers. More often they were people who adhered to the pagan beliefs of old Europe before the arrival of Christian missionaries. The Wiccan faith, which began in 1929, has many male followers who, despite their Goddess worship, choose to be called warlocks because they see the term "witch" as effeminate. Wiccan purists insist this term should be abandoned in favor of "wicce," but many practioners are steadfast in using this term. This is not much different from the embrace of the term Chicano, which has a similar meaning, by Mexican-Americans, or, more accurate to religion, the Shakers and Quakers. Lore surrounding warlocks is vast. The most prominent idea, other than being simply a male witch (as on Bewitched and the Miss Switch books), is that warlocks are the men who supervise initiation rituals into the devil-worshipping cult. Whether truth exists to this I do not know. Most people, it seems, accused of witchcraft, were merel pagans, herbalist, or framed. (Jeanne d'Arc was burned for wearing men's clothing.) An example of this was the pagan belief in the Drudenfuß or pentagram, as aiding to ward off evil spirits, as in the Druden for which the Deutchlanders named it. It is examples like this of ethnocentric bigotry that drive people, like Warlock, to belittle Christianity for some of the failings associated with the church hegemony. To Warlock's credit, he sides against the pagans in the persecution of Tarasque. The well-known stories of flayed, tortured, burned, and hanged witches cause followers of animistic faiths to hide in what they designate as "the broom closet." (See Witch for an explanation, as those are general more feminine terminologies.) Trading card text (Translated from the mexican card) Species: Humanoid Born: The Middle Ages Size: 1.80 meters Habitat: Dark places around the world This famous character owes his powers to a magical necklace. He disguises as an animal to attack his victims. The only way to defeat him is by placing a mirror in front of his face. So the curse is reflected on him or he gets scared to see another warlock. Trading card front In other media Konami video game In the video game, Warlock was the main villain and the final boss. He first appears in the opening sequence, interrupting Vampire and the Monster watching television. He taunts the heroes, then sends his minions to destroy the pair. Comic book series In the comic, Warlock was the leader of the evil monsters as in the video game. The relationship between Warlock and Vampire, leader of the good monsters, has been likened to the X-Men's Magento and Professor X. The Quest Warlock was one of the main characters in the planned series Monster in My Pocket: The Quest. Unlike his former depictions, this Warlock was a heroic sorcerer who battled his evil brother Morlock. As the show was cancelled before airing, there is very little information about it. Gallery Image:WarlockPic.jpg Image:CGIWarlock.jpg Image:MonstPockGame04.gif Category:Series 2 Category:30 Points Category:Humans Category:Modern Literature Category:Spellcasting Category:Humanoid Category:Monsters